


Where the People Are

by HeLovedYou



Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gen, Language Barrier, Merman Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou
Summary: Held in place only by his curiosity, Steve stares right back at the creature, until the thing Steve had assumed was the head folds back and its body opens up.A human steps out.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	Where the People Are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Belong with You (You Belong with Me) [!Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252303) by [DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange). 



> Art that prompted this is really cute and I LOVE Steve’s tail, go comment and kudo it

Steve watches from a distance as the creature falls back, hitting the deck with a thud. The thing pushes itself up and points its hand at the group of humanoid creatures its been fighting, releasing another burst of blue light. Steve watches for several moments until all the creatures have been defeated, smoke rising from their white skin. Curious, he swims closer to the creature. Before he can duck away, the thing turns it’s head to him. Steve freezes, unsure. Is it friendly toward merpeople? It defeated its opponents so easily – it would certainly be a challenge to defeat were it to turn its weapons to Steve.

Held in place only by his curiosity, Steve stares right back at the creature, until the thing Steve had assumed was the head folds back and its body opens up.

A human steps out. Quite a good looking one, too.

Despite himself, Steve swims closer. He has heard of humans before, has seen glimpses of them, but has never had the chance to encounter one himself. He swims up to the dock, where the human kneels. The human watches him approach, making no move to retrieve what must be its armour..

Steve reaches the platform and looks up, scrutinising the man before him. They look about the same age, his darker skin and hair contrasting with Steve’s own. Steve can’t help but reach out, curious as to the appendages that set humans apart from merpeople. He glances up, waiting for the man’s assent, before pressing the limb firmly, running his fingers along it. He looks back up and smiles at the man then dives back under the waves.

***

Tony looks down at the mer- man? Person? He wasn’t sure what they preferred to be called. He’s never had the opportunity to meet one himself. He watches as the merperson reaches a hand toward his legs, looking up at him before he touches them. Tony shrugs, then nods. Not everyday you have an extremely attractive and rare sea creature take an interest in you.

The merman gives his legs a few pokes and prods, leaving patches of water wherever his fingers touch.

Abruptly, the merman dives back underwater. Tony has a second to feel disappointed that the encounter had been over so quickly before the merman bursts out of the water in front of him. Tony throws his hands up to shield his face from the water and promptly nearly has a heartattack when he brings them back down. The merman is now sitting on the dock beside him, shuffling around so he can imitate Tony’s position with tail hung over the side. Tony can’t help but stare, mesmerised by the glistening blue and white scales. Water droplets catch the sunlight and make the whole thing shimmer in a way Tony hasn’t seen in anything else.

He looks up guiltily when he realises he’s been staring. He opens his mouth to apologise and is caught off guard at the sight of the merman beaming at him. The merman opens his mouth and starts chattering, high pitched noises that remind Tony of a dolphin. Tony shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders dramatically, hoping to convey his meaning: _I can’t understand you._

The merman just smiles back at him, almost indulgent, like he knows something Tony doesn’t. Then he turns towards the hulkbuster armour and pulls himself toward it. Tony scrambles up. He just met this merman, he has no idea if he’s friend or foe or what. But the merman makes no malicious moves. Rather, he stops at the foot of the armour and runs a hand along it’s leg, looking admiring and almost in awe. Tony steps forward and the merman turns to watch as Tony steps back into the armour and lets it close around him. He leaves the faceplate down, though. He’s not sure exactly how well merpeople understand human technology. The merman looks up at him, excitement in his eyes. He reaches his arms up and Tony feels his brows shoot into his hairline as he watches the merman grip the arm of the suit and haul himself up. Its surprisingly graceful as it twists and shifts until he’s settled on the shoulder of the armour.

“You want to come with?”

The merman beams at him again, and fuck, how is Tony already a sucker for that smile?

He shrugs and lets the faceplate down, wondering how the merman will react to being held bridal style while being flown over New York.

Tony looks up as the suit’s sensors alert him to the presence of a grey suit of armour that lands behind him.

He turns as Rhodey flips up his own faceplate, noting his raised brow.

“I don’t know. He kind of chose me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s pretty rough, let me know of any SPaG mistakes


End file.
